


Together

by WynterArlene



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, and my ideas too i guess, i cry at tagging, implied - Galra Keith (Voltron), this is one of many ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynterArlene/pseuds/WynterArlene
Summary: Family, she seems to say, as if to remind him that he's not alone anymore, that he has her.That she chose him regardless of who and what he is.





	

Keith finds himself returning to the hangar where Red was whenever nightmares plagued his mind. She beckoned him to come closer until he stops right in front of her. It was probably thanks to her that he woke up, but the contents of his nightmare changes nothing.

 _Family_ , she seems to say, as if to remind him that he's not alone anymore, that he has her.

That she chose him regardless of who and what he is.

“Red… I might not be human…” he voices aloud, his hands tightening into a fist now that the words were thrown out there.

It's not that being an alien's a bad thing, considering that humans were pretty much considered to be aliens to the Alteans and other species they've come across, but Keith didn't know anything about himself. Everything he believed in when it came to himself was all a lie – maybe he's not a human.

The nightmares plague his mind, taunting him even after eventually reuniting with everyone at the castle.

He remembers his nightmare well, mixed with some memories. Keith remembers seeing the Galra's knife which seemed to match precisely with his own, a remnant of his family that he doesn't even remember all too much. It gets confusing, because he remembers that peculiar handprint and a mere touch of his own hand had instantly helped him out. At first, he brushed it all off as coincidence. Zarkon himself had commented that he fought like a Galran soldier. He ignored it all but it seeped in through the cracks to be a reminder.

There's nothing else that's important that he remembers from his nightmare, though he does remember that he was a Galra in his nightmare. Keith remembers the look of vivid anger and betrayal on everyone's faces, and a part of him was afraid that one day it may become a reality.

(They're a team, though. Aren't they a family? So they'll accept him, he knows that they would, if he were a Galra's son.)

He was afraid of himself. Growing up as an orphan, it was natural that he wanted to know about his birth parents and the only prized possession he owned was a knife left from them, presumably his father. All he ever wanted to know was who his parents were, if they were good people, or if they were a part of the wrong crowd with the whole knife thing. It was only a passing thought back on Earth, but now? The thought worries him because of the implications of everything that's happening in his life right now.

Sometimes he just wanted to know if he was an abandoned child. It'd probably be far better than the thoughts plaguing his mind. What if he was a half-Galran child or _something_ to that extent?

He knows that Shiro might get triggered if he really were a Galra's kid. Shiro's been his safety net, something to keep him anchored to the ground just like Red's become his other safety net. Even though Shiro knew him the best… what would happen?

 _You were chosen regardless of your species_ , Red hums in a dark tune, as if grumbling in dissatisfaction at his worries. It doesn't lessen his concern, rather, it only causes him to believe what should've been a joke of an idea turning out to be true.

Keith frowns, placing his forehead onto Red's metal surface.

“…am I really…?” he mutters, closing his eyes as his words remain unspoken.

_Am I really a Galra's son?_

She sits there in the unsettling silence, not responding to his words and instead gives him a soft nuzzle in his mind. It made everything seem all the more real, but he was relieved about one thing: Red chose him, regardless of his heritage, and that will never change.

She was family, _his_ family.

“…family,” Keith murmurs, a smile eventually gracing his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this is my first time posting stuff onto ao3 so I'm still trying to figure things out uvu;;
> 
> I just really love Keith so much, and I also love thinking that Red's like, this older sister figure to Keith in some way and??? Exploring Keith's relationships with people is so fun (even though I'm especially trash for Klance, I'll gonna refrain from throwing it into this fic since it's solely focused on his familyship with Red), but exploring his familyship with Red is the most interesting one of all to me u//w//u ♥


End file.
